


happy new year, love

by caimani



Category: Hot Milk (Band), Stand Atlantic (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: The final countdown to the new year is about to start. Hannah's right where she wants to be: in the arms of her girlfriend.





	happy new year, love

Hannah’s kind of wasted, but that’s the whole point of New Year’s, isn’t it? Eat, drink, and be merry, while surrounded by friends and music. Maybe she’s done a bit more drinking than usual, but it’s fine. She’s not going to be driving anywhere tonight. And she’s not so far gone that she’s going to accidentally do something she’ll regret.

No, she thinks she’d rather _intentionally_ do something she’ll remember proudly the next morning. Something Jim will probably tell as a ‘you’ll never guess what Han got up to that one New Year’s Eve’ story, later on.

Hannah leans on Bonnie as she looks across the room, at where Jim is dancing along to the song playing on the live countdown to the New Year. He’s got a bright gold streamer wrapped around his neck like a scarf, and the party hat that Hannah put on his head as soon as the party started. Everyone has those, actually. 

They all look amazing and ridiculous, but Hannah looks the best out of everyone. She’s the life of the party, and she’s got her giant light-up hat and glasses and silly string that Bonnie sprayed all over her body. Plus she’s got Bonnie on her arm. Or rather, she’s on Bonnie’s arm, because she may or may not be a bit drunker than Bonnie right now. 

But she’s—

“One minute!” Jim suddenly yells.

Hannah’s taken aback. “Wait, when did that— where’d all the time go?”

“We spent it making out,” Bonnie says, pulling Hannah close to kiss her on the nose. “And drinking and dancing and playing games. S’alright, haven’t lost you. You excited about a New Year’s kiss, babe?” Hannah tilts her head to try and kiss Bonnie properly, but her girlfriend turns away at the last second to take a glass of champagne that someone hands her. 

Hannah pouts and clings to Bonnie, trying to pull herself closer to kiss her girlfriend. 

Bonnie laughs and kisses her on the forehead this time. “Less than one minute, we can wait—”

“Nope,” Hannah pulls Bonnie down into a deep, long kiss. Her chest flutters and her heart soars, as it always does when she’s kissing Bonnie. The alcohol might be helping that along. She’s full of warm and fuzzy feelings again when she pulls away.

“Last kisses of the year,” she says.

Bonnie’s mouth opens in understanding. “Oh! Yeah, so we’ve got—”

“TWENTY!” Everyone else in the room starts counting down. “NINETEEN! EIGHTEEN!”

Bonnie quickly puts the glass of champagne down somewhere and then both of her arms are around Hannah. Perfect. The only thing that can make this more perfect is—

Yes. Kissing. Hannah’s hands move up from where they’d been locked around Bonnie’s waist. She holds Bonnie’s cute face, squashing her cheeks a bit and giggling into Bonnie’s mouth. Bonnie draws back and makes a silly face. Hannah grins and leans in to kiss Bonnie again.

“TEN! NINE! EIGHT!”

Hannah pauses to whisper to Bonnie, “Happy new year, love.”

“SEVEN! SIX!”

Bonnie kisses Hannah quickly on the lips again. “Aw, I love you so much!” she says, holding Hannah even tighter against her body. 

“FIVE! FOUR! THREE!”

Hannah and Bonnie’s lips meet in one more kiss— a kiss that Hannah wants to last until the next year begins. Her eyelids slide shut, with the image of Bonnie firmly imprinted into her brain. 

“TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”

There are several loud popping noises, followed by the sensation of something light hitting her. Hannah opens her eyes to see that someone— or multiple someones, more like— have set off confetti cannons in the room. Rainbow-colored strips of paper and clouds of glitter are floating almost magically in the air as they slowly fall to the ground. Hannah and Bonnie separate enough to look up into the confetti-and-glitter mess that rains down on them both.

Hannah shakes her head and glitter flies everywhere. “Who brought the glitter?” she says, laughing. 

“Jim,” Tom says immediately.

“Han, _you_ were the one who bought it,” Jim says defensively. “You told me ‘James, if you don’t fire this at Bonnie and I on midnight, then I’m going to fire this into your car’.”

“Did I now?” Hannah says, her lips curled in a wide smile. “Cute idea, that.”

Bonnie breaks out laughing and nearly collapses against Hannah— who is not exactly the most stable right now. “God, I love it! Happy new year, babe!”

Hannah reaches up and brushes a pile of paper confetti pieces off the top of Bonnie’s head. “Happy new year,” she says.


End file.
